Lost in Myself
by Zuki-chan1
Summary: Meet half-demon Ayaki, who owns one of the first Gundams ever created, but is clouded in mystery. But there's something more behind her, something Domon and Rain may regret to uncover...


Lost in Myself  
By Zuki-chan  
  
NOTE: Post-series fic! ^_^ And also, I haven't seen all of the series...I watched G Gundam rather late, about to Episode 28, so if I get something wrong, then...bleh.  
  
Ch. 1: Wandering  
  
"I don't want the world to see me...because they might not understand if they did...since there has probably never been such a creature on this planet as underestimated as myself..." A girl held out a wooden katana, raising it up in the air, then leaped up and reappeared across from a tree in a post-attack position. The rather thick tree was then cut diagonally and fell behind the girl. "Well, dog turd, you've done it with a stick finally. Well done." She turned around to see a woman, who looked slightly older than her, maybe a year or two. "But you'll need to do more than that to master the air rip, Ayaki. You know that." Ayaki gave the woman a dark look, then kicked dirt at her. Holding a hand out, the woman stepped out of the shadows of the forest, holding her sleeve up gently to block the dust. Her eyes seemed empty, emotionless, and almost posessed. "Kagura, you won't ever be able to touch father's blade either. Don't tell me you didn't remember." Ayaki spat. Kagura gave Ayaki a dirty look. "The human part of you is frail...that's why you can't touch it either." Ayaki lept at Kagura. "Shut up! You don't even know where his grave IS!" Kagura winced slightly and backed up into the forest again. "I know...but I will find out...even if it means killing you..." Ayaki watched Kagura fade into the neverending sea of black, then cocked her head angrily at where Kagura had disappeared from. She walked through a shallow stream, whispering a poem to herself.  
  
"There was once a girl...who had a little curl in the middle of her forehead."  
"When she was good, she was very very good."  
"When she was bad..."  
"She was horrid."  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Can we stop walking already?" Rain was tired after walking a certain distance across the canyon. Neither her nor Domon had said a word during the walk. "No. We have to keep going until we reach the town." Rain groaned. Suddenly she heard a bang, in a distance that wasn't all that far away. She looked over, but didn't stop moving. Another crash, followed by an explosion occured. Ayaki leaped out from the canopy of the forestm landing on her toes in a more aristocratic position. "Damn...I can smell it, but...I can't...get it right..." Rain looked at Ayaki closely. She had a white and pink, rather aerodynamic costume on, with a small skirt, and a long pink obi around her waist. One feature that Rain was puzzled with was the ears. They weren't human. They were like a dog's. And they were on the top of her head. "Hm?" Rain said, rather softly. Ayaki's ears pricked up, then she looked behind her to see Rain looking at her, and Domon trying to pretend that no one else was there. Ayaki sighed and turned back around. "Stupid humans." Rain heard her say it. "But why would she say that?" Rain thought aloud. "Start worrying about yourself." Ayaki said, barely audibly. 'But...that sad look in her eyes...' Rain thought, this time to herself. She turned around, but Ayaki was gone.  
  
Sitting in the branch of a tree that had lost all it's leaves, Ayaki stared at the full moon. She held out her hand, and an arrow materialized in her hand. A bow materialized in the other hand. She fired her arrow at the moon, then put her bow down and watched it. "I wonder just how far that arrow can fly..." She heard a slight mewing sound at the bottom of the tree. She looked down, and saw a small yellow and black creature pawing at the tree. "Kanna-sama, it's alright." She motioned slightly at the creture, and as it climbed up the tree very quickly, it became certain that Kanna was a cat demon. Kanna rubbed against Ayaki, then hopped onto her shoulder. Ayaki smiled, then leaned back against the tree. Kanna lifted up Ayaki's prayer bead necklace with her paw, then began to chew on it. Ayaki laughed. She gently tugged Kanna away from her necklace and set her down in front of her. "Guess I should go see what chaos I can cause today." Ayaki took her obi off and wrapped it around Kanna, who was already asleep. "Here. I can last without this..." She pulled down on her skirt. "The skirt and top are attached..." She leaped high into the clouds, then landed in the streets of Japan.  
  
"Feh. The streets are so empty at night." She whined, and her eyes wobbled anime-style. "And there's so many good scents...yummy..." She sighed gratefully and breathed deeply. "I can smell...flowers...and...all kinds of stuff..." She sniffed the air again, when she found one scent stood out from all others. "Is that...yes...it's Kagura's scent...that damn sister of mine..." Ayaki sniffed and headed left at the junction in front of her, not noticing Domon walking on the other side of the street.  
  
"Domon! Where are you?" Rain ran hurriedly through the lifeless streets. "Please...be here...because...I can't find my father!" "I know." Domon turned the corner and looked at Rain. "That's why you left?" Domon looked at the ground. "Why else? I figured he must have left for something...but he didn't I've browsed the streets, and nothing." Her mind going blank, Rain was hoping for something to happen. Like something heard her, something blew past her at an incredible speed. "Damn!" It said. Ayaki landed against the wall and headed straight for her sister. "Kaguraaaaaaaaaaaa! You IDIOT!" Kagura hopped slightly to the side white Ayaki's hand smashed the wall. She pulled it out and let rocks and dirt fall to the ground. Domon, now interested in this girl, watched her hand carefully. "Claws?" Rain looked back at Domon. "What?" Domon walked closer to Rain. "That girl has claws. And ears. And fangs." Rain's eyes became wider. "Woah!"  
  
"Reckless, reckless..." Kagura sneered. "It was just a gentle step to the side..." Ayaki growled at Kagura. "Shut UP!" Kagura laughed coldly. "The path of your attack is way too OBVIOUS. Brute strength won't in you anything." "Shut up! I don't have time to play with your stupid over-confident GAMES!" Quick as lightning, Ayaki swerved sround and caught Kagura off-guard as she dug her claws into Kagura's stomach. Kagura fell over as Ayaki's blood-stained claws dripped onto her clothing. "You...haven't seen...the last of me...I'll be after father's grave...you watch me!" Ayaki hit Kagura hard on the face. "Are you done yapping yet?" Kagura's eyes looked into Ayaki's left eye, which was glimmering. "Dog-turd...I'll get you yet...and I never break my promises!" Kagura dissolved into purple energy. Ayaki fell over onto her knees and began panting heavily. "Damn...that took a bit out of me. Rain, who could watch no longer, ran over to Ayaki. Domon watched in surprise. "Girl, what are you..." "What does it look like?" Domon stopped and look at the ground.  
  
Ayaki fell over, struggling to get up. "Damn sister...I ought to..." She saw a shadow, and looked up to see Rain, a few feet away. "Need help?" Rain held her hand out. Ayaki looked at Rain mournfully. "You're...helping me?" Ayaki held her hand out, but then pulled it away in hesitation, afraid to hurt the kind woman who had offered to help. She turned away, holding her hand over her mouth. Rain's expression changed. "What are you afraid of?" Hearing this, Ayaki growled, and Rain took a step back.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
*Ayaki is holding a ball, when she looks over and sees someone being dragged away in chains...*  
  
"Mother!"  
  
"Ayaki, run away! Go as far away from here as you can!"  
  
"No! I won't leave you!"  
  
"Ayaki...what would you father say?"  
  
*Ayaki hesitates to take another step toward her mother*  
  
"Ayaki...we will meet again...someday..."  
  
"No...no...NO!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
Rain noticed tears were forming in Ayaki's eyes. She kneeled down in front of Ayaki. "Look at me." She moved Ayaki's head up toward her gently. "I don't want to hurt you." Ayaki forced Rain's hand away from her. "That's what EVERYONE says!" Ayaki got up and ran about five yards, but fell over. Domon, who had been standing in the background, was now willing to see what was WRONG with this girl. Rain walked over to Ayaki. "You're hurt. Why won't you let me help you?" Ayaki tried to avoid eye contact. "I...dont know..." Ayaki then gave in and let Rain help her up.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
Rain looked at Ayaki as they were sitting on the porch together. "Why do you have claws and fangs..." Rain grabbed the tips of Ayaki's ears. "And what's with these ears?" Ayaki sqeaked and forced Rain's hands off her ears, falling over backwards, then rolling once and hitting the wall. "Eep..." She whined. "Well...I'll try to explain it the best I can. I...am half demon, half human." Rain winced at the word 'demon'. "Did you say DEMON?" Rain gasped. "Let me straighten something out: How old are you?" Domon asked, taking refuge under a tree. "Well...I'm basically 16. That other girl you saw, Kagura, is 17. Or..at least...was 17." Rain blinked. "What? That doesn't make sense." "I was once dead...and so was Kagura, in somewhat...the year 2000." Rain almost fell over. "When? You mean BEFORE this century?!" Ayaki sighed. "Correct. We were both revived by this." Ayaki held up her prayer bead necklace. "It's enchanted...it has the power to revive, heal, empower, and do almost anything with no limits." Ayaki's eyes looked painfully sad. "Well...my elder sister...isn't really my sister. She's all demon...but she looks very much human, her black hair, human ears...and everything else about her...and she's after out father's treasure."  
  
"What's your father's treasure?" Rain asked, getting more and more interested. "A sword with the power to cut through the entire planet if intended to." Domon looked over. 'Is that possible?' He thought in disbelief. "The sword was made from my father's fang, as he was a demon, so it's known as the fiery steel fang." "Fiery...?" Domon asked. "Yes. It's able to heat up...and is also able to be used in certain Gundams, too...such as my own."   
  
Rain was so amazed with Ayaki's story she jumped up. " You have a Gundam too?" Ayaki sighed. "A goddess." Rain was puzzled. "Goddess?" Ayaki looked over at Domon, knowing he was getting very interested by what she had said, and she knew what his reaction would be after she said what she saw about to say. "A goddess is also known as one of the five original Gundams, the first ever developed." As she predicted, Domon went over to the porch and looked at Ayaki. "They were destroyed a long time ago! You're lying!" Ayaki looked pleased for some odd reason. "Wanna bet?" Domon looked angry. Rain sighed, and pulled Domon down onto the floor, sweatdropping. "They were all developed to look female...and here is the first one ever made. Callisto, come show this pilot you're not just a legend!" Flying in the sky all of a sudden was a red Gundam that was designed like a samurai. She had a shield with patterns on it, a katana, a sword, and retractable spikes. While she was a bit bizzare, she seemed to have a sort of warning coloration. One thing was certain, she was created for speed, defense, and powerful hit-and-run attacks. Domon looked at her in awe. "It's true...it is Callisto after all..." Ayaki looked at Domon. "Told ya so. Anyway, I use her...for the sole purpose of defending wherever my father's tomb may be. That is where the sword is. Originally in my father's will it was left for me, but Kagura feels that it rightfully belongs to her...because...I can't even master the air rip with a katana..." "What's an air rip?" Ayaki looked at Callisto. "It's an attack that is very powerful...if creates a powerful wind, and if used right, the wind creates a void where everything in it's path is sucked in. But it's very dangerous, because only one thing can stop it, and that's the sword itself."  
  
There was silence for a moment. "This is getting..." Rain started. "...really confusing..." Domon finished. Ayaki sweatdropped. "Well...fine. If you even need me again...just ask. I'll hear you." She got up, and so did Rain. "Wait." Ayaki looked back at Rain. "I'll help you..." Ayaki's heart skipped a beat. 'She would help...someone like me?' "No..." Ayaki looked at the ground. "There's no way...I...I don't want to get you killed...or worse..." Rain frowned. "But...I could help you protect the sword..." Rain slapped herself mentally at what she just said. "Stupid? How do expect me to believe that?" 'But...for some reason...I can feel her aura...it's...different, somehow, and it's not just because she's a demon...' Rain thought. Ayaki sighed. "Well, you're not going to quit if I say no, so alright." Rain's frown disappeared, but before she had a chance to do anything else, Ayaki spoke again. "But heed my warning, it's not my fault if you get killed." Rain stepped up to Ayaki and tweaked her ear. Ayaki yelped, startled. "Don't DO that!!!"  
  
That night, Ayaki sat in a tree, gently stroking Kanna. There was a full moon. She sat watching it, waiting for what seemed like forever, which sort of made her feel like she was waiting for something to happen. And it did. A small carrier Gundam flew across the moon, only the black silhouette visible in the dim moonlight. "Feh. The Gundam's probably taking someone somewhere. That's when she heard it.  
  
"Ayaki!"  
  
Ayaki'a ears twitched at what she heard. 'Is it true? ...No...that's not possible...unless...'  
  
"Ayaki! Help me!"  
  
Ayaki looked up, focusing her eyes to see who could possibly be calling out to her. It was...  
  
"Mother?! Is that..."  
  
"Ayaki, please help me!"  
  
Ayaki was stunned at her mother's appearance. At first she wondered, 'How...when...WHY...' and then those thoughts fell away, as she didn't care how, but she knew that her mother was there. As loud as she could, she shouted...  
  
"MOTHER! I'M COMING!"  
  
"What was that...?" Rain asked. She had been looking out the window, looking for a trace of where her father had gone. She couldn't sleep, and the cry surprised her so much that she jumped out of her chair. "That was! It was Ayaki!" Without thinking, Rain jumped out of her chair and ran out the door.  
  
"Ahhh...oh..." Ayaki's mother uttered painfully as the Gundam's hand clasped her tighter. "Leave her ALONE!" Ayaki was about to collide with the Gundam when she realized it wasn't so. It was...a goddess! "That's...Kagura's goddess!" Ayaki's fists balled up as she growled very loudly. "KAGURA! What do you want with my mother?!?!" Kagura, who had been silent, flew faster. "Catch me if you can." Ayaki jumped and cut through the air at an incredible speed, slowly tailing the goddess. Ayaki heard a sound like cutting wind, and looked behind her to see Callisto flying behind her. 'Please...get in...' Ayaki literally fell backwards at what she heard. "Callisto...did you...say that?" As if she actually heard what Ayaki said, Callisto hovered a distance away. "It wasn't Callisto...it was me..." Ayaki inched closer. "Who are...you?" "That doesn't matter...just relax..." Ayaki's voice nearly shattered as she was being pulled up towards Callisto's chect, the entrace to the cockpit. "Ack...no...but...I'll lose mother!" "Don't be tense...I'll help you..." Closing her eyes and preparing for the worst, Ayaki relaxed herself, until she heard Rain's voice.  
  
"Ayaki! What happened?" Rain didn't notice the goddess flying with the woman it it's grasp, but her vision was set on Ayaki, who was melting into Callisto's chest...but something transparent was dragging her into it. "Oh god...who is THAT?" Ayaki looked behind her to see what looked like a spirit dragging her into Callisto. She heard the spirit's voice, which was female, say to herself...  
  
"I'll stop waiting...and seize my chance...to be alive again..."  
  
  
*Chapter 2: The Pearl is in progress now!* ^_^ 


End file.
